


The Challenge

by desgodog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgodog/pseuds/desgodog
Summary: Purple Yam and Dark Choco finally meet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Challenge

Standing across from him was like a dream and a nightmare all at once. The wind off of the nearby mountains sent strong, heated breezes through the valley, blanketing their makeshift arena in a floating mist of heat and ash. 

Looking at him now, he seemed no different than any other man, taller, maybe, but no more fearsome. In fact, it was not fear of the man that stood Yam rooted to his spot, but of the battle that was soon to follow. It would be his final battle, hed decided, one way or another. 

“Dark Choco.” He called to the figure, shadowed already in an air of mystery, made further a shapeless figure from the clouds of dust that surrounded him. “I’ve found you at last.” Saying this, Yam unhooked the heavy mace from his back and held it beside him. Dark Choco turned to look at him, his fiery red eyes placid, almost questioning. 

“Who are you?” He called across the field of craggy rock. 

A sting of anger pitched in his stomach, sending a shaking wave up through his body as Yams face contorted momentarily in a silent rage. Who was he? He didnt know?! All this time searching and he had the audacity...Taking a deep breath, he recalled the words of his friends. If you must be angry, let your anger be your fuel, but not your lighter. 

“My name is Purple Yam. I was a knight in your army.” He said, gripping his fists tight enough to turn his knuckles white. 

Dark Choco raised an eye brow, but said nothing. 

“I’ve come to challenge you. To bring you to justice for everything you’ve done!” Yam continued, raising his spiked mace to point at the dark figure of a man. 

“I see.” The reply came without hesitation as Dark Choco casually reached for the sword hanging from his belt.

“W-Wait!” Yam called, surprised. “Dont you want to know why?” If only they had met sooner in his travels, he would have had no hesitation at all back then. 

“Does it matter? You seem intent on fighting, and you raised your weapon first.” Dark Choco held his sword to the sky, the metal glinting even in the dim light of the dusty volcanic basin. The red jewel embedded in its hilt shone menacingly, filling the arena with a dim, red glow. 

_It matters to me!_ How desperately did he want to say these words. They were right there, begging to be spoken, but he choked them back. Why would this corrupted prince care about how he felt...the frustration of trying to work through those emotions quickly boiled over into a rage that filled his brain. Fuck it, time to fight! 

In a burst of speed, Yam ran at Dark Choco, winding up for his classic mace spin. To draw first blood would be so gratifying. Mid swing, a crash of lighting split the sky and shook the ground, bathing the arena in bright red light. Blinding pain shot through his body, doubling him over in pain even as the ground cracked beneath his feet, revealing a molten core below.

Now the field was shattered into pieces, floating on a pool of lava. That cheat! Changing the field of play without even crossing swords first! Growling, he picked himself up off the heated floor and rushed his opponent once again, swinging his mace with all of his power. 

The sickening sound of metal on metal echoed in the air as their weapons clashed, ruby red sparks flying. Dark Choco pushed hard against his blade, forcing Yam back towards one of the fissures. Yam pushed back, despite the mans looming height, he at least stood his ground. 

“You’ve come a long way just to die here.” Dark Choco all but whispered, sword shrieking as it slid down the mace’s spikes.

“Thats my line!” Yam shouted, jumping backwards over the gap in the earth and once again barelling foward. The battle continued in this way for some time, the unbearable heat mixing with the clouds of dust from the not so dormant volcanoes to form a miasma of unbearable vapour. Sword and mace met again and again, each unrelenting, each time refusing to give an inch. 

Sweat poured from his brow as Yam paused in his attacks. Dark Choco seemed unchanged, standing there in armor and a heavy cape without so much as a wrinkle. Impossible...how could he be so much stronger of a combatant... _how could you be so weak_? Yams thoughts raced, eyes fixated on the figure before him, whose silouette shimmered in the waves of heat. 

One way or another, this would be his last battle. Even though he’d already decided that, why was his mind filled with thoughts of his friends? Milk’s annoying voice in the early morning to wake him up, or Mala and Dino singing the hearty songs of Dragons Valley around the campfire at night. This battle would be his greatest honor and what he had worked for all his life, even if that life should end here...so why did he have regrets? 

“Changed your rmind, boy?” Darck Choco asked from across the arena, sword still held in front of him, on guard. 

“No...No! Dont you mock me!” Anger started to boil inside him, already made stronger by the sweltering atmosphere. “I wont let you look down on m--” 

“Purple Yam!” The voice came from above, strained, desperate, and achingly familiar. Spinning, Yam looked up to the ledge of the basin, where Milk stood, his usually pristine garb stained by the crimson clay of the surrounding valley. 

“Milk! I told you not to come!” Yam shouted, anger abating into something more like concern. “You dont have to do this, my friend.” Milk replied, looking around for a way down into the half destroyed field of battle. 

Yam turned back to Dark Choco, who surprisingly hadnt moved from his spot. Was he...waiting? 

“We can leave Dragons Valley, we can continue traveling and exploring, and discovering together!” Milk continued, pleading as he slid down the half slope walls and landed solidly on a floating platform. Yam gritted his teeth, cheeks aready red from the heat turned all the more flush from his friends words. Why here, why now? Save the preaching for outside of battle, for Witchs sake! 

“Right, Dark Choco?” Milk said, smiling anxiously, looking past Yam to his silent opponent. “You understand, dont you? Whats the point of giving your life to battle when you have so much else to live for?” 

Dark Choco’s eyes changed then. Before they were calm, collected, almost disinterested. But after being directly adressed, it seemed like his own kind of quiet anger started to come forth. 

“How dare you...” The dark man finally said, silencing both across from him. “What kind of a farce is this. A companion calling to halt in the middle of battle? Some kind of lover quarrel when weapons have already been raised? You dare to call in your reinforcements when youve yet to draw blood?!” Dark Choco roared, slashing his sword to the side as a wave of dark energy erupted forth, shaking the ground once again and knocking both Yam and Milk backwards. 

“Take heed, Piest!” Dark Choco went on, red static crackling around him. “Don’t dare to suggest you know my thoughts. Do not make me regret saving your life all those years ago. Stay silent, and do not cross my blade. From this point on, I will not hesitate.” 

Saying this, it was his turn to advance, and he did so in a rush of speed that belied his size. Yam turn quickly from Milk to Dark Choco and jumped to meet him, the clash sending shocking waves down his arms as he halted the attack. 

“Milk, get out of here! Its not your fight!” He called backwards, though his eyes were locked in combat as much as his weapon. 

“No! Come with me! Stop this pointless battle!” 

Yam shoved the sword away from him, but Dark Choco did not relent, and came at him in a flurry of blows, each sending an echoing crack through the air. Why?! Why did Milk have to be so obstinant, what did it matter if he survived or not? 

Dark Choco retreated, leaping backwards and hoisting his sword upwards again. In a panic that drove all anger from his mind, Yarm turned to Milk and ran towards him. “Milk, get down!” 

Lighting struck in an eruption of lava and stone, and a deep, rumbling rolled across the ground, shaking both of them to the core. Yam threw himself at Milk and the two of them fell to the ground as rubble began to fall from the thunder struck cliffs above. 

Breaths heavy in his chest, Yam held himself above his friend as the rumbling died down. Eyes wide, he was frozen in place at the realization that he’d willingly run away from an opponent, run in the midst of battle, and all to protect... “Yam, I dont want to lose you.” Milks voice was quiet, trembling. Despite his size, Milk was a gentle soul. ...No. He was just weak. And if this continued, his weakness would cause Yam to lose this battle. 

“Idiot! Do you want to die?! I told you! I’m not leaving. Im not. Running awa--” His sentence was cut off by the sound of flesh being pierced. Milk shouted in surprise as blood began to drip down onto him from above. Dark Choco stood behind Purple Yam, sword driven deep into his back. 

“Fools. Both of you.” Dark Choco said, drawing his sword in a spray of blood as Yam collapsed. “I hope you can live with the outcome of this battle, Priest. Your meddling has cost both of you much.” With that, he turned and walked away, the blood on his blade disappearing, almost as if it were being soaked up into the metal. 

Milk pulled himself out from under Yam, shaking hands hurriedly turning the bleeding man over. 

“Yam! Yam! Focus on my voice!” He called, clapping his hands together in a hastened prayer before placing them on the wound. Yam coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as he moaned a gutteral reply, though it was impossible to understand. Still, he saw Milk, sitting above him, glowing in a white light that made him feel warm, but in a comfortable way. Nothing like the sickening heat of the volcano. 

Was he dying? Probably. Its what he deserved. He let his emotions get the better of him and turned away from an engaged opponent. How disgraceful...still...Milk was okay. If his life meant anything at all, at least it was enough to keep him from harm. At least he could do that much. The glow of Milk’s healing hands started to fade, and his eyes grew heavy. The last thing he heard was Milk calling his name. 

To Be Continued?


End file.
